


Play with Fire

by niawen



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Feral Nature, Knotting, Primal Sex, Skyrim AU, Werewolf Muriel, knotting while still human, untransformed werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawen/pseuds/niawen
Summary: Erin can never leave it well alone and always pushes her luck.  Muriel's hard to control once he gets pushed a little too much.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Play with Fire

“You can put me down now!” Erin snapped from her ridiculous position. At first Muriel had her in his arms bridal style but it was too much a humiliation to suffer while they argued so she’d eventually grabbed him by the pauldron straps and hauled herself upright proper. Annoyed, he’d simply gotten his forearm under her ass and unceremoniously hoisted her higher and now she was braced gracelessly over one huge shoulder with a plate guard digging into her gut.

Muriel made a negatory grunt and she pursed her lips in frustration. “Snow’s too deep,” he growled, his wide gait making short work of the snow covered, uneven terrain in a way Erin knew she couldn’t. Not with short legs and a lack of darkvision. She came dangerously close to pouting, though she still held on for dear life as he charged off the rugged path and into the trees.

“Can you still see torchlight back there?” he asked after a second, his breaths heavy but clipped and measured, as though he ran sprinting into the night encumbered like this often. 

Erin tried to brace herself so she didn’t bounce in his grasp quite so badly. “Half dozen maybe? They’re getting faint though.”

He let out a very ornery noise. “Did you really not know he was a guard when you hit him with your tankard?”

“No!”

“Even though he was wearing the Jarl’s crest on his breastplate?”

Erin clicked her tongue loudly and raised herself a little higher so he could better hear her indignance. “He was _cheating_ , I saw him pull cards out of his sleeve-”

“ _Everyone_ at the table was cheating!” he sighed with exasperation. “Including me. That’s how you win!”

She did pout then. For a good long second as the sounds of his exertion- he was definitely exerting himself but there was no hint of strain in his measured breaths- filled the silence before she squirmed disagreeably. “Okay, put me down. I doubt they’d send out a search party for a minor altercation.”

Muriel didn’t reply but his silence reeked of skepticism and she squirmed harder.

“You have a bounty. Multiple bounties.”

“They’re all piss-poor and small,” she shot back, though she was fairly sure that even without looking she could be certain he was rolling his eyes. 

He moved them down a steep embankment and he had to slow down to keep his footing steady as the rocky slope dipped sharply towards an icy stream that ran under a sheltered outcropping. She could tell quickly he was looking to take shelter along the ridge and that, if the guardsmen were to send out a search party (and they were, despite what she said) it’d be a lot harder to cover ground down here. But Muriel seemed intent to find something more sheltered, however, and he appeared intent to keep moving. Entirely fed up with that, Erin shifted her not-insignificant weight more insistently. “Muriel!”

“Shut up,” he grumbled as he took an efficient, long stride over a narrow part of the channel.

Annoyed, Erin frowned while she contemplated the best way to express her annoyance with Muriel’s occasional penchant for overprotectiveness. She stared for a second, still bounced like a sack of meal on a mule, before she put her palm on the side of his skull and- without warning or preamble- tilted it. In the course of the same second, he half stumbled and made an irritated, surprised noise but Erin descended on his exposed neck with a typical amount of her usual brazen behavior.

“What the hell are you-” he started, uncomprehending and half alarmed but his words trailed off in a surprised, garbled mess as her mouth sealed on the hot flesh just behind the corner of his jaw. He may have gasped unflatteringly and he shifted his hands to grab her hips better but with so much of her draped so high on his shoulder, he could get her off without really wrenching her. She reaffirmed her grip on his armor and _sucked_. A thrill of excited heat doused over her nerves when he took another ungainly step and he growled loudly in frustration. “Knock it off!” he snarled and she had no problem imagining the look on his face, all flashing eyes and bared teeth.

But of course she was unfazed and to prove it, she pulled her lips back and bit him, digging her teeth around the thick tendons under warm flesh. He made a noise that was at once frustrated but undeniably hungry and she fought against his deathgrip on her hips, yanking herself higher as much as she could. He stumbled and pitched but she was undeterred. He grunted and yanked again harder, but his whole body pulsed before he could pause and rationalize himself… And then his legs went watery at the feel of her pressing her hot tongue to him and sucking while she squeezed her legs around his ribcage and clung on to his armor with all of her stubborn strength.

He nearly fell again and her hand was in his hair next, tightening into a greedy fist and she sucked hard enough to leave a mark. His body throbbed and he had to suddenly divert all of his available brainpower to stay rational as something pulsed aggressively in him and his cock stirred to full hardness between his thighs. Under the sudden boneless feeling in his legs and the onslaught of Erin’s wet, hot mouth, he was forced to drop a knee into the light dusting of snow that had made its way through the dense forest canopy.

Still, Erin didn’t let go of him and as he stumbled to the dirt she fell on her ass and pulled him with her until he was braced low over her much shorter body, face pressed up against her chest for a ponderously long second while one of her fists was _still_ curled stubbornly in his armor to keep him down. Of course, pressed up to her like this the smell was overwhelming and he could already feel that draining sensation as his ability to remain cognizant and in control started to slip away. Slightly panicked- under the rapidly ballooning influence of _other_ desires- he pushed up and tried to protest, tried to explain what was likely to happen....

For a second he just stared stupidly into her face, mouth open slightly with heavy breath as she met his eyes with a stubborn kind of petulance that might have been grudgingly endearing if he still had a higher functioning brain. But then she shifted suddenly and threw a leg over his shoulder and yanked him down as hard as she could. She arched her hips up in the same movement and forced his face between her thighs roughly, both hands diving into his hair to hold him there.

She could see and feel him inhale sharply. There was a tension for a few seconds before his body went tight as a wire and his exhale was ragged, hot, and wet. She shuddered and bucked slightly, the movement crass against his face, intentionally doing whatever she could to intensify what was happening, even as her hands continued to fist his hair roughly. His fingers curled tightly against her hips, so tight they would have scratched bare skin and were likely leaving bruises. The next inhale was deeper, his body tensed up even more, and the answering exhale was hotter, wetter, and even more ragged.

It only inspired more heat to flood up her guts and her fists loosened slightly after a second. He was wound tight, his whole body tangibly shuddering at full tension but he made no effort to move- excepting the strong, thick digits curling with inhuman strength against her hard enough to make her hipbones creak. But truth be told it only made this more exciting. After another transparently desperate inhale she let up with her leg a little and gave his hair a gentle tug upward, prompting him to- with deep reluctance- lift his face high enough to meet her somewhat calculating gaze.

But she saw exactly what he wanted.

He was already losing it. His eyes were black and blown, irises just a sliver of green around hugely dilated pupils that loomed a little glassily in his flushed face. He was panting, lips parted and wet mouth opened a bit to take in as much olfactory information as possible. It was clear from his expression his brain was most of the way to shutting down too. He whined, low and in the back of his throat and, disgustingly pleased with herself, she let out a mocking, crooning noise and let go of him. 

Greedily and fully diverted to the one, single task his brain could process with the sudden flare of animal instincts, he went back to it with full enthusiasm. As though they weren’t sprawled out in the dirt at the base of a rocky ridge while guards hunted them. His arms coiled powerfully around her legs and he wrenched her in roughly, both to angle her hips up and to press his parted, hungry mouth back to the apex of her thighs to mouth stupidly at her over her pants. The short, truncated noises he was making were low enough to almost miss under the wind but she could feel them vibrating up his heavy body where it was pressed aggressively into her. Undoing her armor and leathers was too much for how badly she wanted his mouth then so she simply wrestled the hem of her tunic and gambeson aside to hook her thumbs in the waist of her pants. 

Muriel seemed salient enough to catch the meaning of the movement and he shoved forward aggressively, curling his own fingers around the thick fabric as Erin’s shoulders slid against the frozen gravel beneath them. “Muriel, wait-!” she hissed, feeling his grip tighten roughly but then he jerked and the sound of splitting seams rent the quiet night air. “ _Every_ goddamned time-!”

But the end of her pointless protest tapered off into a strangled moan that she tried to muffle behind her clenched teeth. His mouth was already on her, wet lips and hot tongue making a impatient trek downward while he still distractedly tried to shove her pants out of his way enough to work. He brought his knees in aggressively to brace himself and- with apparent, almost insulting ease- lifted her hips until her shoulders dragged in the gravel. His body was bent in a predatory hunch as he lapped hard enough to make her legs shiver. She still had a stubborn handful of his dark hair tangled around her fingers but the other had been forced to release as the size difference between them was significant.

She pressed the back of her gloved hand to her parted lips to partly muffle the noise but honestly there was too much going on for that thought to fully form in her head. His tongue found her clit quickly and he laved at it with a heated kind of aggression that made her whole body coil and it was a conscious effort not to yell in surprised pleasure. When he sealed his lips to it an sucked hotly she arched- one leg gracelessly straightening out clumsily- and dug the back of her skull into the ground.

While he was undeniably _very good_ at this, he was also just a mess of sexed up instincts reacting to every pheromone wafting off her sweaty body and she knew that he wasn’t… really cognizant, even if he was still kind of in control. At least enough not to turn into a hulking hairy animal on her right that second. The stimulus was powerful though, and her thoughts passed through her mind too quickly to hold on to, like water through a sieve, and she lay there gasping stupidly and rocking against his face with steadily building insistence as he continued to lavish her extremely sensitive body with attention.

He sucked and mouthed at her until she came, biting into the meat of her thumb to keep from screaming into the goddamned night because if those guards managed to find them and _interrupt_ this she was liable to lose her temper. His tongue was in her next and she gasped again, floored at the heat and feel of it, the feel of him growling in eager satisfaction so roughly that it throbbed up her body like rolling thunder.

Each thrust was absolutely shameless and entirely ravenous and the noises he was making were fucking _feral_ to the core. He wrenched her in by the hips to go as deep as possible and the hungry growl that ripped up his throat raised the fine hairs at the back of her neck even as she gasped wetly and again had to rally her remaining braincells into biting her thumb to keep from shouting.

Flirting on the edge of a second orgasm, she wasn’t prepared at all for Muriel to suddenly right himself with a rough pant. His movements were too deliberate and strong: with his hands still clamped tightly around her hips, he flipped her bodily to her face. She only caught sight of his expression for a second but it sent fire up her nervous system like a storm. He was flushed dark and sweaty but his eyes were bright in the dark, reflective and deep green but also almost fully feral, like a predator catching the scent of something weak, something hurt, something vulnerable.

Erin was left in an undignified position: flat on her chest with her face in the dirt and she pressed up with her hands just in time to avoid taking in a mouthful of frozen gravel when he shoved against her. He was on top of her in a heartbeat, his full, muscular weight and much larger form forced her knees to sink slightly into the damp earth. She couldn’t muster the strength to pull her chest up so she remained grudgingly where she was, gasping at the cold and exposure and mild indignity of being forced on her face with her ass in the air. But it wasn’t like he was really thinking hard about his prize. Well not beyond tearing his pants open to free his dick.

As expected, he had no patience for slow and steady. The first deeper press was demanding, demanding enough for her gasp to catch in her tight throat. They’d been having these heated trysts for some time now and she was well acquainted with the fact that Muriel was fucking _huge_. These lays were intense and she knew damn well there would be aches and pains for a couple of days afterwards but it was so goddamned worth it-

The thought was roughly forced from her at the first overpowered shove. She scrunched up her face, both in pain and trying to stay reasonably quiet while Muriel’s insistent thrusting only grew more aggressive in the frustrating seconds in which he wasn’t fully seated in her. With another rough thrust he squeezed the huge girth of his cock into her and bottomed out. Too impatient and wild to wait, he immediately began arching forward, smashing his hips against the meat of her ass.

“Fu- _fuck_ -” she groaned as he jolted her body roughly and leaned so that his entire body was looming over hers, both of his huge hands clenched in the dirt on either side of her head. His thrusts were only gaining in greedy speed and power and she could feel him lower his upper body enough to pant roughly against the back of her skull. The filling sensation was _intense_ , unlike anything she’d experienced before him and she would be lying through her teeth if she said it didn’t push her to the absolute limits of what her body was able to accept. Faintly, she suspected that even if she had a build to match his, it would still be hard to take all of him. And his wolf form was even bigger, rougher, and more dominating.

But these thoughts were barely salient and she groaned raggedly as he quickly worked up to a bruising pace forcing her thighs wide and her ass even higher as her knees spread instinctively to try and better brace herself against the wild onslaught. He angled sharply and the intensity of the sensation jumped up with it as the head of his cock began crushing up against her guts in a way that made her brain liquefy and her vision blur.

It took her a long moment to compute but one of his hands pressed against one of hers for a second, before thick, strong fingers curled tightly around it. She dazedly thought that was surprisingly intimate given the animal in him was unleashed. His grip was rough, however, and more dominating than anything else and he continued to fuck her ruthlessly hard, even as he pulled it from the dirt and forced it up under the fabric of her tunic and pressed it roughly against her abdomen.

Everything made sense a split second later. He was thrusting so hard and his cock was so immense that it was bulging out of body in a grotesque distention at the peak of each thrust. She let out a strangled moan, both mortified and nearly out of her head with another shot of arousal that had her guts pulsing around him. She couldn’t even parse out the sensations- degradation and humiliation but also the tight, nearly deliriously painful pleasure of being completely overfilled and overfucked. Used and abused to whet his insatiable appetite. Half a curse managed to get past her lips but his hand tightened almost painfully and forced hers to better feel him thrusting into her. 

She realized then that his parted lips were next to her ear, panting heavily against her and growling softly. The fingers clenching her hand to her distended abdomen twitched then tightened possessively and he bit the helix of her ear so roughly she jolted in shock and then found herself right on the edge of another orgasm. He breathed heavily for a second, digging into delicate flesh with sharp teeth before he growled “ _Mine”_ from the depths of his body somewhere and she couldn’t help herself. She came again, gasping stupidly for air as he very obviously felt her spasming around his thick length.

He wrenched out all the way and bit even harder, releasing the hand holding hers to tangle his huge fist in the shock of fluffy auburn hair at the crown of her skull, forcing her face flat against the cold ground in an advanced display of submission while he absolutely nailed her. Coming down off yet another orgasm, Erin couldn’t process everything that was happening in an efficient manner and it took several full strokes for her to realize she could feel resistance now where there hadn’t been any a second ago- his _knot_.

“No, no, _no-!”_ she fumbled, trying to form words while his dick absolutely battered her and his rough hand kept her against the ground. His mouth moved from her ear to find a suitable spot where her disheveled collar was pushed down. He sunk his teeth into the tender flesh there with no preamble besides another hungry snarl. “Muriel-!” she hissed, her voice stilted from his thrusts. “We’ll be here all night if you- _ffffuck!”_

But he might have been deaf for all he heeded. He slammed into her and she wasn’t sure how she kept from screaming, the feel of him pulsing and searing hot and then locking her tightly in place. She was so full of him she could only mouth dumbly, shocked silent for once even as he made an array of bestial, horny noises as he loomed over her. He didn’t care how long they were stuck together like this- in fact the thought wasn’t even really taking root in his brain at all. All he cared about was knotting his preferred fuck and maybe somewhere deep down he knew this was all her fault anyway. He was content to spend the next few hours with his dick stuck in something soft and hot and wet, to bite bruises into his favorite bitch and make it painfully obvious what her role was and to whom she provided that service. Rational thought be damned. He was as close to territorial animal as he could get without actually shifting like this and he gave himself a few languid thrusts into that hot, slicked hole just because he could, preparing himself for the next few hours...


End file.
